brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CzechMate
Oh no, not you :P Nighthawk leader 00:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I provided a link on open chat, as the wiki is now open... :P -Cligra Oh no, not you ;) Yep. :) 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) * Article comments are already on Nighthawk leader 00:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats, your idea for a Monster Fighters RPG has been approved. If you wish, you can develop the game on your own, or you can do it alongside one of our official game designers (in this case, me. :P). -Cligra Re:Gamer of the Month I think it's a good idea. You might want to speak to Cligra about it too though (if you haven't already). 23:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Website What website do you use to generate that type of font you use in monster fighters rpg Lets Do Some Role-Playing 21:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Done, all Gamemasters should have sysop, so that the pages can be protected. -Clig Well, that would destabilize the amount of players per side (if I understand you correctly). But, if we do end up needing more spots, it would certainly be a good idea to add the mansion employees (and for the good guys, there's always more generic protagonists...) -Cligra We'll see what happens in a few days. No point making an uneducated decision. Still, you've got a good point. -Cligra Permission to make a custom Madness Emporiam? Hello Czech! This is Omega X here. I was just thinking about it and thought that I should get your permission first. I was wondering if I could create a custom Madness Emporiam for the Blood Moon game and post it on the page. After all, I am a Monster Fighters fan! So, I look forward to your reply! Cheerio! :) Omega X.23 16:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Omega X.23 Re:Comments * Comments seem to be working fine to me :S 02:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Forget that... a test comment worked fine, then weird things started happening when I tried posting my attacks. Still managed to get it through though after 3 tries. 02:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Another annoying question!!! * Hey, just wondering how people are losing so much health? Example: *Helena attacks Frankenstien (success, earns 1 stud) *Helena attacks Frankenstein (failure, loses 3 health) *Helena attacks Frankenstien (failure, loses 3 health) :Do attakers lose a random amount of health for each failed attack or something? 06:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, I read that -1 as -1 off the roll between 1-6 (to make it as 0-5). Anyway, was mainly wondering about the health loss, I noticed it on a few other failed attacks as well, thanks for clarifying that :) 08:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't mind me. I'm just a comment New RPG Hey could I make my own RPG or do I have to be a Admin/ChatMod? Thanks and Blood Moon is awesome! TheBakonBitz My Talkpage My Brickipedia Page Help! I can't post any comments on the Blood Moon page! Can you help me out? ThatInZaneGuy (Werewolf) Gamemaster If a person can be a game master how could you become one? TheBakonBitz My Talkpage My Brickipedia Page 23:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ??????? Can we Anons do this too? - 19:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ninjaball Run Hey what character do you want to be for Ninjaball Run? Because if you tell me I can put your picture and description down in the Co-Host section. Kind Regards, TheBakonBitz My Talkpage My Brickipedia Page BM * Hey, just wondering if there was any chance of a new day starting sometime in the next (real-life) day? 05:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Czech, you need to update Blood Moon. It needs doing, and I ''really' don't have the time... -Cligra